


Mistakes May Reap Rewards(sometimes)

by spoonfulofstars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, I'msorrythisisbad, Idon'tknowhowtotag, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonfulofstars/pseuds/spoonfulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name? Arthur Kirkland.<br/>Position? Omega.<br/>Situation? Stuck in an elevator with an ex, a neighbour, and the oncoming threat of heat. And it doesn't help that his neighbour is really, really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes May Reap Rewards(sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start by saying hello to all the people who have stumbled upon this(short) fic. It's my first, so any comments, suggestions, and angry rants are totally welcome!  
> Also, this has not been beta'd. You have been warned.  
> (How do you even get a beta? Is it something you can get? Is it a person? A user? A pancake?)

And so the awkwardness began. Arthur didn't know how it happened, but it did, and now he was in an elevator with an ex and his sexy next-door-neighbour that he had never so much as said hello to... on the brink of heat.  
Yeah. Awkward.  
So, being the socially inept omega he was, Arthur dealt with the situation by hiding in the corner(as best he could in a small, enclosed space) and hoping that neither(except for maybe the hot blonde) would notice him.  
The elevator dinged, and a giggling brunette stepped off, talking a minute a mile and clutching a strict looking German who looked so exasperated that he didn't even try to shake him off. Their friend, presumably Japanese, trailed after them quietly, clutching a camera to his chest. The doors slid shut, leaving Arthur alone with Frog Face and Hot Guy.  
He desperately distanced himself as far away as possible from the duo and attempted to ignore the pooling of heat in his stomach. Unfortunately, his moving seemed to cause a rustle of noise, and the American turned around.  
Holy shit.  
The piercing gaze that locked onto his caused a jolt of warmth to shoot between Arthur's legs, turning them into jelly. The stranger's eyes were sky blue with a hint of something more, and that smell...  
"Ah, is that you, Arthur Kirkland?"  
Dammit.  
"Mon ami, it has been so long! How are you? Single, I suppose? My offer still stands." Francis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The omega lost all remnants of embarrassment and straightened himself, glaring up at the Frenchman.  
"As if I would ever date you again, you bloody fro-"  
"Dude! That's so cool, your British!"  
Arthur fixed him with a withering glare. The moment the blonde had opened his mouth, (God, that mouth) he had lost a third of his charm. Okay, maybe not a third... "English, yes. And I could practically hear that typo in your comment, ah..."  
"Alfred! Alfred F. Jones. I'm the hero! Although..." He scrunched his nose adorabl- nope. Not going there. "I don't think that you can hear typos, dude."  
"Ah, you don't know half of what he can do." Francis winked at Arthur, who turned a brilliant shade of red that could rival that of a tomato.  
"Now listen here, you have no right to-"  
"Half of which I've almost forgotten. Care to refresh my memory, Kirkland?" He purred. Arthur was just about to fire back a scathing retort when a hand landed on his shoulder accompanied by a waft of possessiveness, causing him to lose all ability of speech.  
"You're making him uncomfortable. Why don't you back off, he's clearly not interested."  
There was a brief period of silence, followed by the soft ding! as the elevator arrived on his hotel floor. Arthur quickly scurried out, not wanting to be part of the awkward situation. Just his luck, it was the others' floor, too. He almost crashed into the wall as another wave of heat washed over him, but familiar hands caught his waist just in time.  
"Are you okay?" The alpha asked, eyes twinkling.  
"Go... away." Arthur panted, fumbling for his room key as arrived at the door. "Can't you see I'm in heat?"  
"Oh, I can definitely see. I was just wondering if you needed any... help." Arthur stumbled as he opened the door and whirled around, mouth agape.  
"What?"  
Alfred took advantage of the opportunity and swooped in, attacking the omega's mouth with heated fervour.  
"After all," he murmured, dotting kisses along Arthur's neck and pushing him against the wall," I'd like to acquaint myself with a little more than half of what you can do."  
Arthur whined, and the alpha smiled against his collarbone.  
"Careful," a voice wafted in from the hallway,"he's a gentleman in the streets, but adrenaline in the sheets!"  
Arthur had never slammed a door shut so hard in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks! Again, any comments are welcome! And if any of you have suggestions for another fic or requests, I will happily accept them! Maybe?


End file.
